Ninjago: Apprehension
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: Sequel to Ninjago: Choosing. In New Ninjago City, there is a group called Apprehension, determined to bring down criminals and keep the peace. The members of this elite group are non other than the children of the ninja themselves, along with several other people from throughout Ninjago. While Apprehension deals with petty criminals, they're unaware of a much larger scheme at work.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, it's the first chapter of the sequel to my story Choosing! It's gonna feature the kids mainly, but in future chapters you can expect to see the Ninja and the OC's from Choosing!**

**This is set four years after the last chapter of Choosing. Hana, Wu, and Makoto are all 18 in this. Keiko, Yukio, Jiro, and Karin are all 17. Haru, Kenji, and Yoshino are all 16. Mirai is 12.**

**Anyways, let do this thing! I'm pretty pleased with how this turned out, well, for a first chapter!**

* * *

**Keiko's POV**

"Damn it, why does this always have to happen on my day off!?" I yelled, turning down the alleyway that I'd seen the target go into.

Entering the alleyway, I didn't see him at all, so he must've managed to slip away. Sighing, I placed my fingers to my earpiece, trying to contact Hana.

There was static for a few moments before she picked up, her voice broadcasting loud and clear through my earpiece.

"Let me guess, you lost track of the target?" She asked, not even needing an explanation. I could hear her sigh, followed by the sounds of her typing on her keyboard.

"Okay, I've spotted him. He's at the intersection between Birch and Mystic." She said. Not bothering to turn off my earpiece, I took off down the alleyway, coming out at the other end.

Birch Street and Mystic Avenue weren't too far from here, so I managed to get there pretty quickly, only to find _him_ there. Yukio, my older brother, handcuffing the target to a nearby bench.

I ran up to them, catching Yukio's attention.

"Oh, hey lil sis! What brings you here?" He said, smirking. He knew damn well why the hell I was here!

"Don't play coy with me, Yukio! You know why I'm here!" I shouted, puffing out my cheeks in anger and him, stomping my foot on the ground.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about!" He said, raising an eyebrow at me and smiling, starting to walk away.

"Oh really, you just barge in on my case and then, you're just gonna walk away!? Get back here, Yukio!" I yelled, running to catch up with him.

Yukio is my older brother, only by a few hours, and a complete pain in my ass. He's the leader of our group, Apprehension, which is tasked with maintaining peace, here in lovely New Ninjago City.

I finally managed to catch up to him, mainly because he stopped to wait for me. I took a second to catch my breath, glaring daggers at Yukio, who merely smiled and chuckled at me. Damn him.

"It's not my fault you can't keep up with the target." He said, continuing to walk, heading towards the nearest vending machine.

"Shut up, ass." I said as we reached the vending machine. Reaching behind me, I went to grab my wallet from my bag, only to be stopped by Yukio.

Huffing, I put my wallet back into my bag as Yukio pulled out 1000 yen, placing it into the machine.

"What do you want to drink, Keiko?' He asked, not even bothering to look back at me, his fingers waiting on the machine's buttons.

"Uh, just get me a can of coconut cider." I said, watching as he pressed the machine's buttons, making my coconut cider pop out.

"Here, catch." He said, tossing the can to me. Despite being a huge pain in my ass, Yukio's a relatively nice guy, unless you get on his bad side.

I quietly drank my cider as we walked down the street, heading back to headquarters, where Hana and Karin would be waiting for us.

Hana and Karin are our two technicians. They sit at headquarters, giving us advice and directions through our earpieces. They're pretty much tech geniuses, so they fit better at headquarters than in the field.

New Ninjago City had been rebuilt...again, now having major technological advances, but we don't rely on technology that much like they did back during the nindroid invasion all those years ago, before I had been born.

At headquarters, our computers are generally linked to the entire city, so if anything happens that's illegal or threatening to the well-being of the city, an alarm goes off at headquarters that lets us know immediately.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a door slamming, finding us to already be back at headquarters, Yukio having just went inside.

Sighing, I opened the door, entering the room and making everyone stare at me. There were plenty of members in Apprehension, but I barely knew some of them, aside from my friends that I grew up with.

Apprehension had been started by a man named Masakazu Hiroshima, a man determined to keep the peace at any cost. He opened the group and had people volunteer, those who did volunteer having to go through intense training first.

The training had taken about a month, then I had become an official Apprehension officer, quickly rising through the ranks and becoming the second strongest of the entire organization, Yukio being first.

"What the hell are all of you looking at!? Get back to work!" I shouted, heading straight for the stairs. Officers were assigned a branch number, the number of the building they are to report to after missions, our branch number being 765.

Branch 765 is the branch containing only the best of the best, along with a few handfuls of regular officers and technicians. On the contrary, there aren't actually 765 branches, Mr. Hiroshima had just thought it sounded cool.

I finally made it to our office on the tenth floor, opening the door to reveal Yukio standing there, chatting up a storm with Makoto and Hana.

Making my way over to the couch, I sat down, only to be greeted by Karin and Wu. Karin was definitely beautiful, I was surprised when I had been told I was considered more attractive than her, with her dark brown hair and teal eyes. I found it hard to believe that she doesn't have a boyfriend.

Wu was pretty attractive to, with light blonde hair and green eyes, like Uncle Lloyd. Wu was relatively nice, but wasn't anything like Hana, his sister. Wu is a bit more outgoing and athletic, but he also had acquired his Great Uncle Wu's love of tea. He could drink a ton of it in a day.

"Hello, Keiko, how was your day?" Karin asked me, smiling at me. I knew she wasn't making fun of me, like Yukio, but that she was being sincere and wanted to know.

"Oh, hey Karin. It's was fine, until Yuki showed up and butted his stupid nose into MY case." I said, glaring over at Yukio, who was smirking at me, having heard what I'd said. Stupid bastard.

Karin giggled at my statement for a second, glancing over at Yukio. Karin is our cousin and just a few months younger than us, but she's much wiser than any of us.

"Well, one of these days you'll wish he was there to help you. I know it frustrates you now, but one day you'll see." She said before walking away, heading back to her desk.

Wu was the next to say something, his 'words of wisdom' not exactly very wise.

"She's right, you know? One day, you will be in trouble and wish he was there to help you, but he won't be there. So, I'd take his help while you can get it." He said, picking up his cup of tea, taking a sip.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Jeez, you two may be the wisest of the group, but sometimes your advice really sucks. Even though, I know you're right." I said, sighing.

Chuckling, Wu got up from his spot on the couch, going to have a talk with my other brother, Jiro. Jiro wasn't anywhere near Yukio in the 'being an asshole department', but he was still annoying from time to time.

Jiro was the youngest out of us triplets, but was no pushover. Jiro had a...unique ability, the ability to transform into a wolf at any given time, if he wished it.

Jiro's hair was the same as mine and Yukio's hair, jet black like Mom and Dad's hair. His eyes, however, looked nothing like our eyes. Jiro's eyes are light brown like Mom's eyes, while we have Dad's green eyes.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the couch, only to be interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off, letting us know that there was a situation in town.

"Everyone, there's a bank robbery in progress. The robbers have taken hostages and are armed, so proceed with caution." Karin shouted, giving us some of the mission's basic info.

"The bank robbery is taking place at the Yamamoto Bank on Sasaki Avenue. I have sent the directions to your handheld GPS systems, now GO!" Hana shouted, all of us quickly running from the building.

Pulling out his GPS, Jiro looked at the directions before transforming and taking off in the direction of the bank, the rest of us following him.

Upon arriving at the bank, I could see inside the building. There were three men, all of them armed with guns or knives. One man held a hostage, a young girl around the age of my little sister, Mirai.

"Damn, how the hell are we gonna get in there without that guy slicing the girl's neck open!?" I shouted at Yukio, who was just standing there staring at the building.

"I called someone who should be able to help us with that. He'll be here any second." Yukio said, calmly, as though the situation wasn't all that bad.

"Well, who did you call!?" I asked, angry at myself for not being able to help the people inside, especially the little girl. My sister, Mirai, is only about 12 years old, but she is also a member of Apprehension and is currently here with us.

"Kenji." Yukio said. I knew why he'd called Kenji, but civilians are not supposed to get involved with our cases. Kenji is Makoto's younger brother, and he's a teleporter.

He has the ability to transport himself or anyone else that he touches to their desired destination, as long as it's not too far away, like outside of the city.

I felt a gush of air blow past me, letting me know that Kenji had just arrived, right on time as usual. I have to admit, Kenji is _very_ attractive, with his light brown hair and blue eyes. He could easily make any girl swoon.

"Yo, sorry I'm late." He said, running his fingers through his hair, sighing.

"Well, you can make it up to us by getting us into that building right there, undetected." Yukio said, pointing to the building with his thumb.

"I guess I can do that, but what happened to the whole 'Civilians aren't allowed to interfere' rule?" Kenji asked, popping his fingers real quick.

"Like you ever listen to it anyways, now get us into that building!" I shouted, tired of standing around and doing nothing. Sighing, Kenji flashed a smile at me.

"Nice to see you too, Keiko. You're looking as lovely as always. Now, let's get you guys into this building." He said, making me blush as all of us gathered into a circle, holding hands.

It only took a second, but before I knew it, we were inside the bank. It was times like this I wished that Karin was with us, since she can turn invisible.

Kenji had apparently teleported us into the girls' bathroom of the building, so we weren't spotted. Everyone appeared to be out in the main room of the bank.

All of us were extremely quiet as we left the bathroom, sticking to the shadows as we entered the main room. I could see the evil bastards right there, including the one holding the little girl.

"I'm going for it, so don't try and stop me." Jiro said, transforming back into his wolf form and making a break for it, heading straight for the guy holding the little girl.

The rest of us came out of the shadows, heading straight for the other two men. I watched as Jiro bit the man holding the little girl, his teeth sinking deep into the man's hand, making him scream in pain and drop his knife.

Yukio, Makoto, and Wu were busy dealing with one of the other men, the one with a gun. That left Yoshino, Mirai, Kenji, and I to take care of the last guy, the man seeming to be unarmed.

We made a break for it, running straight at him, only for him to pull out a gun, aiming it directly at me. I found myself face-to-face with the gun, the man's finger already on the trigger.

Yuki and the others had all managed to subdue to the other two men, but were hesitating when it came to this man, knowing he would shoot me if they made any wrong moves.

"Oh, what now? Not so tough anymore now that I've got your friend, huh? You know, I could do it right now, put a bullet through her pretty little head!" He shouted, his breath smelling like cigarettes and alcohol. It smelled foul.

I heard Yukio mutter something under his breath, sounding like he'd said "Damn it", but I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I had a gun just inches from my face, and a lunatic with his finger on the trigger.

"You know what, I think I'm just gonna take this lovely lady with me." He said, grabbing me by the arm and pressing the gun to my head as he headed to his car.

Opening the door of his car, he made me sit down in the passenger seat, gun still pointed at me as he got into the driver's seat, starting the car and taking off.

* * *

**Kenji's POV**

I watched as that bastard put Keiko into his car, knowing I had to do _something_ to get her back safely. That's when it came to me. I'd just teleport into his backseat, gun in hand.

Smiling, I ran over to the other man, grabbing his gun before teleporting, the others all staring at me. I wasn't a member of Apprehension, but I was not to be taken lightly when it came to fighting.

I landed with a small plop in the backseat of the car, the man not taking any notice of me as I whipped out the other man's gun, placing it against the back of the man's head.

"Make any wrong moves, and I'll kill you." I said, the cool metal of the gun pressed firmly against his head. Keiko was staring at me, her eye wide. She knew that I would actually shoot this man if necessary, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Damn it..." I heard the man mutter, pulling the car over, only to be greeted by Apprehension officers. Keiko and I watched as he was put into hancuffs and lead to the van that would take him to prison.

Keiko was surprisingly silent as we walked back to the bank, not wanting to teleport. Her face was all red and she looked kind of like a tomato. I have to admit, it was pretty cute.

"Um, Kenji? T-Thank you, for saving me." I heard her say, right as we arrived back at the bank. The others all rushed over to us, desperately wanting to know if Keiko was alright. Yukio, Jiro, and Mirai thanking me for saving her, as well.

"C'mon, let's get you back to the dorms, kay?" I heard Mirai say to Keiko, who nodded her head before the two of them walked off, heading in the direction of Ariake Academy's girl dormitories.

I found myself watching Keiko as they left, only to have Jiro and Haru take notice of my staring, the two of them gently elbowing me. Blushing, I shoved them away and began my own walk, heading to Ariake Academy's boy dorms.

Upon arriving at my dorm, which I share with Yukio, I found it to be just like it had been when I left this morning. I smelled disgusting, so I decided it would be a good idea to take a shower.

Grabbing my necessities, I headed to our bathroom, closing and locking the door before stripping down and stepping into the shower.

The warm water felt nice against my skin, soothing the ache I'd felt all day. I quickly finished up my shower, knowing Yukio would want to take one when he got back, and put on my pajamas before crawling into bed.

I heard Yukio come in right as I fell asleep. The last thing I had heard, had been his chuckle and the words "Good job today, hero." before I completely dozed off.

* * *

**Okay, so what'd you think? Good? Bad? Or a little bit of both?****  
**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chappie and will continue to read the rest of this story! Peace out, Ninjomies! (Ninja homies)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chappie is probably not the best since I wrote it at like midnight, but whatever, at least I wrote something. The next chapter isn't gonna focus on the same characters that are in this chappie, I'm gonna focus on some of the other characters in the next chapter!**

**This chapter doesn't really have any action in it, but it does have some more of Kenji, who is probably gonna be the really fun character for me to write.**

**Oh, and you guys have to go check out this lovely story called Blue Flames written by IceFreak101, it's absolutely wonderful! It's a crossover between Ninjago and Blue Exorcist!**

**Anyways, here you go, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**The Next Day...**

**Yukio's POV**

"Ugh, why'd she have to give us this crap!?" Kenji somewhat yelled, making sure not to draw too much attention to himself as he sat down at the table with me.

Our teacher had broken up with her boyfriend earlier today and had decided to take it out on us, making us write an eight page report on the history of dance. It was easy for me, seeing as though my dad and his dad had both been dancers, so I just had to call my dad for some information, then came her to the library for the rest.

I had finished my report about an hour ago, but Kenji had barely finished the fifth page and insisted I stay with him until he finished. That's why I was sitting here, reading my library book as he tried to finish the next three pages.

"Dude, she's just experiencing some emotional turmoil. Plus, I offered to help you finish, but your pride got in the way and you obviously can't think straight." I said, not even bothering to look up from my library book.

"Uhhh...you know what? Fuck off...stupid prick." He said, flipping me off before picking up his pencil and starting to write again. I couldn't help but chuckle at him a bit.

He ignored me for the rest of the time we were in the library, not saying a single thing to me until we left. Once we had left, the Sun was going down, so we decided to head back to our dorm, only to bump into Keiko on the way, who had just returned from running laps.

Her face was red and her hair was a bit messed up from where she had been running. The heat had gotten pretty bad since yesterday's events, to where the heat was almost unbearable now.

"Well, Keiko, that's a lovely shade of red you've got on your face! Don't you agree, Kenji?" I said, smirking as I gently elbowed him. That was where I'd screwed up, a smirk appearing on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's a lovely shade and all, but I think my favorite shade would have to be tha shade she gets when doing another kind of strenuous activ–" Kenji started to finish the rest of his sentence, only for me to cut him off.

"Dude, I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. Keep the thought to yourself, keep your hands to yourself, and keep your dick in your pants until I'm far away from the two of you." I said, making him turn firetruck red as I walked away.

"I was just joking anyways, like she would ever do that." He said, jogging to catch up with me. Peeking behind me, Keiko was just standing there, unable to believe the things the two of us had just said.

"Sure you were, hero." I said, sarcastically. To most of us, it was no secret that Kenji has a thing for my sister. The only people completely oblivious to the fact were Karin, Keiko, and Hana.

"I _was_ joking, besides, it's not like she'd ever do that with _me_. She'd probably go for someone like Kozue, Rin, or maybe even Takai." He said, sighing as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Nah, they're nice and all, but I think you're Keiko's type of guy. She probably has a thing for pervy, kickass pranksters who can teleport." I said, nudging him a bit with my elbow.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, she can't possibly resist my manly charms forever, right?" He said, striking an overly dramatic pose, looking more like the Thinker than anything else.

"I'm sure it takes everything she has to resist, Prince Charming." I said sarcastically, making him flip me off and call me a jealous dickface as we entered our dorm.

**Mirai's POV**

Sissy had come in from doing her laps and had been usually quiet ever since then, making me worry about her. Keiko was hardly ever quiet, unless she had to be.

When she had gotten back, the first thing she'd done was go to take a bath. She'd barely mumbled a hello to me when I'd greeted her, she'd just grabbed he things and told me she was going to soak in the tub to think over some things.

Not wanting to pry, I decided to push down my over-protective tendencies and give her some space. It was getting harder, though. She hasn't came out ever since she got in, and that had been two hours ago.

Even though she only my half-sister, I still care about Keikei and her well-being. I thought maybe it had something to do with Mom, Dad, or maybe even Aiko, our little sister, but we had just talked to them yesterday and they'd been doing fine, so it couldn't be them.

Maybe her and Yuki had gotten into a fight? Or maybe she was depressed, or sick? Maybe her throat was injured and she can barely speak!?

_Calm down, Mirai. You're doing it again, letting your imagination get the best of you. She's probably just tired from running laps, or doesn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Let's not overreact._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening, Keiko stepping out and heading to her bed.

"Um, Keikei? Are you alright, do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, staring at her as she laid in bed. I watched as she shifted underneath her blanket, rolling over to face me.

"Mirai, I'm fine. I'm just...a bit tired, plus I had a run-in with Kenji and you know how those go." She said, giving me a small smile and a chuckle before rolling back over.

"Okay, if you say so..." I said, going over to my own bed, crawling in. "Goodnight, Keikei. Sweet dreams." I said, laying my head down on my pillow, hoping for a reply.

"Goodnight to you too, Mirai. Sweet dreams." She said. I figured that would suffice, so I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep before tomorrow, when we take our exams.

* * *

**Okie dokie, so what'd you think? Was it good? Or was it craptastic? Let me know my Ninjomies! (Ninjomies is kind of fun to use, you should try it!)**

**Let me know what part was your favorite or which one of the characters is your fave so far! Or don't, I'm not gonna force you to! :P (JK)**

**Anyways, I'm gonna be posting another update to this and updates to other stories here soon, so you can expect another update within the next day or two!**

**Well, bye bye now! See you again soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, writer's block sucks ass! I mean it, it really freaking sucks! Anyways, this chapter is a bit rushed and shitty cause of said writer's block, plus it's like 10:30 and I've only had like 4 hours of sleep today!**

**Well, here are some reviews from the last chapter!**

**IceFreak101: Yep, Yukio's got a mouth on him, doesn't he?**

**NinjaWriterMaster: Yeah, I like Mirai too! She's not my fave, but she's probably third or fourth!**

**Flyawayfree: Glad you like Kenji, since he's probably my first or second favorite character!**

**Lya200: Glad that you like it!**

**Oh, and one more thing, for those of you who read Choosing! Did you notice that I made it seem like Kenji and Karin were gonna be together in Choosing, but Kenji actually like Keiko?**

**Well, here ya go! Hope you (somewhat) enjoy this!**

* * *

**Jiro's POV**

Jiro wasn't too pleased at the moment, not too pleased at all as he listened in to Haru and Kenji's conversation; the one revolving around a certain sister of his, Keiko. He had never been too fond of any boy even coming _close_ to either of of his sisters, so it took everything he had _not_ to murder his friends.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the door to the office opening, Karin and Hana stepping inside, wearing their school uniforms. The two of them brushed past Haru and Kenji, Karin smiling directly at Kenji, the oblivious fool.

Hana entered the kitchen-like area of the office, pulling out a soda from the fridge before taking a seat in the chair next to his, Karin doing the same moments later. He paid them no mind, though. He was still focusing all of his attention on Haru and Kenji to pay attention to anything else at the moment.

Haru was staring wide-eyed at Kenji, his mouth hanging open as he processed whatever Kenji had just told him. "Dude, are you serious!? Are you actually gonna do it!?"

Kenji stood there for a moment, silent as he stared at the red rose in his hand before sighing. "Y-Yeah, I'm gonna do it...I think." Jiro wasn't exactly sure what it was he and Haru were talking about, all he knew was it involved Keiko.

He watched as Haru clapped Kenji on the shoulder, smiling at him as though he'd won the lottery. "Well, it's about time you grew a pair! Maybe you can confess your feelings to her, too!?"

Jiro growled, resisting the urge he had to transform into his wolf form and rip off their hands and other vital body parts, well, the ones that could be used for any kid of _sexual_ activity.

Kenji looked as though he was gonna reply to him, only to be cut off by the sound of the office door opening, revealing Keiko, Mirai, and Makoto. They seemed to be awfully chatty as they plopped down on the couch in the office.

"Keiko, it's wonderful news! What color are you gonna wear!? Green, red, or black!?" Makoto asked, not even stopping to take a breath. Jiro had once had a thing for Makoto, Yukio had too, but they began to fight over her and she chose to be with neither of them, ending their feud.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" asked Haru, raising an eyebrow at the three girls. I have to admit, I was bit curious too.

Keiko sighed, quickly putting on a smile. "I-I got asked to the school dance, and I said yes." She murmured, blushing as she looked at the floor, a small smile on her face.

My eyes drifted over to Kenji, whose face had dropped and the once beautiful rose was now crushed in his palm as he stared at Keiko in disbelief. His demeanor quickly changed, however, as he put on one of the fakest smiles I had ever seen on anyone's face.

"T-That's great, Keiko! W-Who's the unlucky guy?" Kenji asked, his voice sounding as though it was gonna crack at any second as he made his little joke at the end, trying to escape from the hurt he was no doubt feeling.

Keiko hung her head, obviously not wanting to make eye contact with anyone as she said this guy's name. "Um, Kozue actually asked me to go with him, so I agreed."

That was no surprise to some of us, seeing as though Kozue's crush on my sister was almost as bad as Kenji's crush, but not quite. He was on the track team with Keiko, and was one of the most talented students at Ariake Academy.

"T-That's nice, now the rest of the male population doesn't have to worry about taking you." Kenji joked, but Keiko apparently hadn't seen it as a joke, a look of hurt crossing her face before a smile quickly replaced it.

"So, um, who are you guys going with?" Keiko asked, looking back and forth between Mirai, Kenji, and Makoto. I was a bit curious as to who Mirai was going with, seeing as though she's probably one of the only girls her age attending.

Makoto's face flushed a bit, twiddling her thumbs. "Well, I'm going with Kanaye Mashima. What about you, Mirai? Makoto began. "Who're you going with?"

Mirai fidgeted in her seat, as though she was uncomfortable about it, a blush appearing across her face. "Um, I-I got asked...by...Shota Shimizu." She murmured, making the other girls squeal, for some reason.

"Awww, Mirai's got herself a cutie! And he's like what? A year older than her tops?" Makoto asked, looking at Keiko for confirmation.

_Dad would be pretty interested in hearing this..._Jiro thought, only to have the slam of the office door pull him out of his thoughts, not seeing Kenji anywhere in sight.

* * *

**Yukio's POV**

Returning to the dorm that night, I had definitely not been expecting to find Kenji sulking on his bed, his face buried in his pillow and a few groans coming out every now and then.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You're looking like a depressed little bitch!" I laughed, only to wind up with a pillow thrown at my face and an angry-looking Kenji glaring at me.

"Yeah, whatever! Stupid shitface, I should just punch you in the dick just for saying that!" He yelled, putting me in a headlock. I gulped, knowing he would actually hit me down there if I didn't do something.

"Okay, I give! Geez, someone's sensitive today, isn't he? I began, pausing to rub the back of my neck, "What's gotten into you today, huh? You're not acting like yourself."

He stood there, silent for a moment before sighing. "It's your sister." He stated, clenching his fists to the point where his knuckles turned white.

"Uhhh, dude, can you be more specific? Which sister, and what happened?" I said, plopping down on my bed, tossing my bookbag to the side. It landed with a thud by the dresser, three of my books spilling out.

"Keiko, she...she got asked to the school dance. I was too late to ask her myself..." He trailed off, and it stung a bit. He was my best friend and I hated to see him hurt like this, but Keiko was apparently happy about going to the dance with Kozue, so I was torn. Between Kenji's feelings and Keiko's.

"Okay, so why don't you go with someone else, hm? Lots of girls around school keep saying they wanna go with you, so why not choose one of them?" I began, pausing to let him think it over for a moment, "Plus, maybe it'll make Keiko ooze with jealousy, eh?"

At the mention of that, he nodded his head and smiled, jumping up and running out into the hallway; leaving me all alone in our room. Sighing, I rubbed my forehead, getting up and going to my bookshelf; finding myself in desperate need of a good manga.

Grabbing one off of the shelf, I plopped back down onto my bed, opening it and starting to read; my eyes scanning every page. I didn't realize how long I had been reading it until Kenji ran back in, saying he almost got busted for being out past curfew.

Looking at my clock, I saw that it was indeed past curfew; thirty minutes past in fact. Sighing once more, I close my manga, setting it down on the sidetable next to my bed, a bookmark carefully tucked into the last page I'd read.

Yawning, I laid my head down on my pillow, quickly falling asleep to the sound of Kenji's snoring and mumbles about my sister, which I didn't even wanna know what they were about.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and shitty! I mean, it's really fucking spazztastic, isn't it? Be honest!**

**Anyways, I'm just gonna shut up now and let you people be! Ciao, my Ninjomies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, lookie what we have here! It's another chapter! This features mainly Keiko and Kenji, but it also has snippets of Nya, Cole, Mirai, and Makoto in it!**

**Here are the reviews to the last chapter, which there were only two...*sigh***

**IceFreak101: I'm glad you were happy to see the chapter!**

**NinjaWriterMaster: Yay, glad to see I accomplished something! I'm happy that you love it!**

* * *

**Keiko's POV**

It had been two days since I'd announced that I had been asked to the dance by Kozue, and things weren't as good as I'd hoped they'd be. Kenji...wasn't acting like himself, for some reason, but I just figured it was because he didn't have a date yet.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I examined myself in the mirror. All of us had gone shopping for clothes for the dance, even the boys and my parents had come with us.

The dress I was currently trying on was very was a lovely shade of red, like Uncle Kai's gi. It went to my knees, and had a black sash with a silver heart in the middle tied around the waist.

"Keiko, sweetheart, come on out. We all wanna see that one on you." My mom said from the other side of the dressing room door. I sighed, tentatively stepping out of the dressing room, giving them a twirl.

"Well, how does it look?" I asked, directing the question at the one person who's approval I wanted more than anything; Kenji.

Everyone else commented on my appearance, except for Kenji; all he did was stare out of the nearby window. "Um, Kenji? W-What do you think?" I asked, stepping directly in his line of sight.

He stared at me silently for a moment, his eyes scanning every last inch of me before he replied. "It looks good, Keiko. But, I think I could pull it off better." He said, smirking, making him actually look like the Kenji I knew and...well, I'm not quite sure yet about the other thing...

I giggled, raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really? Care to prove it?" He chuckled, motioning for me to go remove my dress, which I did quickly before stepping back out and handing him the dress.

"Here you go, hero. Go show us what you're working with, please." I said, slightly bowing at gesturing for him to get into the dressing room. "Oh, and if you rip it or anything, you're paying for it."

I heard his chuckle before I heard the sound of the dress being unzipped, followed by the sound of ruffled clothing. I sat down between my mom and dad, my mom reaching over to grasp my hand, giving it a light squeeze.

I squeezed her hand back, shooting her and Dad both a smile, which they returned. Moments later, Kenji stepped out of the dressing room, wearing the dress that had been on my only moments before.

All of us stared at him wide-eyed, which he took notice of. "Well, I told you I could pull it off better than her! All of you are speechless!" He shouted, smirking as he struck a pose in the dress.

I stuck my tongue out at him, giggling. "Yeah, maybe it's because you have more hips than me!" I was joking of course, and he seemed to know what I was doing; a large, Kenji-like grin appearing on his handsome face.

"They're perfect for child-bearing, love." He joked, winking at me and causing a rather large blush to spread over my cheeks. There was something about the way he called me 'love' that just made me want to melt.

"Oh, so that makes you a woman?" I chuckled, smiling coyly as I watched him. He laughed, smiling for a second before his face dropped and he got serious again; I didn't like it.

"Well, um, this dress is starting to get a little...uncomfortable, so I think I'm gonna go change." He said, and just like that, he went back into the dressing room without another word.

"Well, Keiko, have you decided on a dress yet?" My dad asked, raising one of his bushy black eyebrows at me.

Smiling at him, a nodded my head. "Yeah, Daddy. I decided to get that one, the one Kenji just had on." I began, only to pause for a moment and glance towards the dressing room, "But, I think I'm gonna wash it first, since Kenji was just in it."

The others all laughed at my snide comment, but my mind was elsewhere. I was too preoccupied wondering what exactly was going on with Kenji these last few days, but I didn't want to pry.

"Keiko, honey, are you alright? You seem puzzled, anything I can do to help?" My mom asked, snapping me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

Shaking my head, I looked her in the eyes. "No, Mom, I don't think you can help with this one." I began, fiddling with my hands, "I think I'm gonna have to figure this one out on my own."

Nya, my mom, nodded her head at me, a small smile gracing her features. "Okay, baby. Just remember, that you can always come to me if you need help, just like you can turn to your father, brothers, and Mirai."

"I know, Mom. I can always count on all of you, no matter what." I said, pulling her in for a hug, right as Kenji stepped out of the dressing room; holding the dress and staring at all of us.

"Did I miss something? An emotional mother-daughter thing?" He smirked, tossing the dress to me. I caught it with ease, checking to make sure he hadn't damaged the dress, finding nothing to be out of place on it.

"Keiko, honey, hand it here and I'll go pay for it." Cole, my dad, said and taking the dress from me, heading towards the register.

Kenji went right back to staring out the window, but this time, he had a small smile on his face; which didn't disappear even after we left the mall. The ride back to our school had been fairly long and silent, for the most part.

Getting out of my parents' car, Mirai, Yukio, and I hugged them goodbye, while Kenji and Makoto merely waved at them as my mom and dad drove off and the four of us made our way to our rooms.

Entering mine and Mirai's room, the two of us and Makoto plopped down onto one of the beds, grasping our bags from the trip to the mall. Mirai had purchased her dress for the dance, Makoto had too.

"Keikei, are you excited for the dance?" Makoto asked as she stood up on my bed, jumping up and down like a freaking kangaroo. Her long, light brown hair swayed with her every move as she grinned at the two of us.

I fidgeted a bit at her question, not quite sure whether or not I was truly excited about going. "Honestly, I-I don't know. I thought I was at first, but–"

"But you're not going with Kenji, and it's affecting you more than it should, right?" Mirai said, raising an eyebrow at me. For my younger sister, she was so much wiser than me.

I nodded my head, staring down at the floor. "You know, I had been hoping he would've asked me?" I began, pausing to take a breath, "But I waited for three days, and he never did."

"Keikei, listen he–" Makoto began, only to have the dorm supervisor interrupt her, letting us know it was almost curfew and that Makoto needed to get to her own room. Sighing, she waved goodbye to us, sending a small smile my way.

A little while after she left, I grew tired almost instantly. Yawning, I stretched out my arms and glanced at Mirai, who was reading one of her romance manga as she laid in her own bed.

Smiling, I tossed a paper ball at her, drawing her attention. "Hmm, yes Keikei? What is it?" She asked, looking up from her manga, smiling at me.

"Nothing, just wanted to say goodnight and sweet dreams, like we always do before bed." I said, waiting for her reply. "Oh, well goodnight and sweet dreams, Keikei."

After that, I rolled over in bed and quickly fell asleep to the sounds of pages flipping and small gasps as Mirai continued to read her manga, making me smile in my sleep.

* * *

_**Okay, so I need some advice or expertise about a very important (not really) subject! So, since I'm not gonna be home on my actual birthday, I'm trying to convince my grandparents to let me go see a concert out of state for my birthday instead!**_

_**The only problem is that I have NO idea what concert I wanna go see! There are so many good ones to choose from, then there's the issue of me asking the parents of my friends to see if they can come too!**_

_**Anyways, here's a list of the concerts I've been considering! Someone tell me if you've ever seen any of the artists live, know someone who has, or just really like the band! I know most of the artists performing at the concerts, but still...I don't know which to choose...**_

**Concert #1**

**Artists Performing: The Ready Set, Metro Station, Against the Current, The Downtown Fiction (OMG, Against the Current!)**

**Venue: House of Blues Dallas in Dallas, TX**

**Date: November 15th**

**Concert #2**

**Artists Performing: Kings of Leon, Young the Giant, KONGOS**

**Venue: Isleta Amphitheater in Albuquerque, NM**

**Date: September 26th**

**Concert #3**

**Artists Performing: One Direction, 5 Seconds of Summer**

**Venue: Sun Bowl Stadium in El Paso, TX**

**Date: September 19th**

**And finally, Concert #4**

**Artists Performing: Lifehouse**

**Venue: Kansas Star Arena in Mulvane, KS**

**Date: October 11th**

_**So, which one do you guys suggest I go to? They all seem so good, and I'm a VERY indecisive person...**_

_**ANY feedback would be nice, any at all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I have a few things to say before you read this chapter, if you even read these author's notes!**

_**First things first, you should go help out my bud, JustCallMeDisc0rd3r, by checking out the poll on her profile!  
**_

_**Second, here are the replies to last chapter's reviews!**_

**IceFreak101: Glad you did, you evil witch! (JK)**

**Nya Muniz: Glad you liked it, I wrote Kenji putting the dress on for a reason! To amuse each and every one of you!**

_**Third, the concerts I mentioned in the last chapter, I'm not going to any of them! I'm just gonna invite some friends over and watch anime with them all night!**_

_**Lastly, ****BlueFire795 on Deviantart is making more artwork for me, yay! She's already made 3 for me: one of Jay & Arisa, one of Lloyd & Lena, and a Zaya one!**_

**Here's a list of all of the future pieces of artwork she's gonna be making for me:**

**A Nyrus pic (Nya x Cyrus)**

**Kai x Rika**

**Accelerator and Mikoto Misaka from A Certain Scientific Railgun/A Certain Magical Index**

**Cole and two pokemon**

**Nya dressed up as Miki Hoshii from Idolmaster**

_**That is all, here ya go!**_

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

I sat there patiently as our instructor went over the information about how the talent portion of our annual exams were gonna go, listening to her blab on and on about the same stuff she had last year.

"Okay, class. Yesterday had been the physical portion of your exam, so now, it's time for the talent portion." She began, earning mixed reactions from the class, "You've already had a week to prepare for this portion of the exam, so I don't want any excuses."

She walked to the front of the room, sitting down at her desk. Her desk was turned to the left a bit, facing the small stage on the side of the classroom; where we would be performing for the talent portion of the exam.

Pulling out her clipboard with all of our names on it, she started us off by calling out our names one by one. "First, I think we'll start with...ah, Makoto Walker!"

Makoto was sweating profoundly, having just gotten out of gym class when they announced that it was time for the exams to begin. She had high-tailed it to the classroom and had taken a seat, not even bothering to change out of her gym clothes.

Sighing, she got up and headed to the stage, grabbing the microphone. The music of her song began, the music that I'd helped her with; seeing as though she doesn't play the violin like I do.

_I pirouette in the dark_

_I see the stars through me_

_Tired mechanical heart_

_Beats 'til the song disappears_

Makoto sang softly at first, glancing around the room at everyone. She had always been that way, wanting to know what everyone thought of her at all times. She was a somewhat self-concious person, unlike most girls at our school.

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

She paused her singing for a few moments as the violin drop started, the sounds of my violin playing blaring through the small speakers surrounding the stage. I smiled, enjoying hearing the sounds of my violin.

_Shatter me!_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

_If only the clockwork could speak_

_I wouldn't be so alone_

_We'd burn every magnet and spring_

_And spiral into the unknown_

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

Makoto shot a smile in my direction, the smile being her way of thanking me for helping her with her song. I sent a smile back to her, listening to the violin as it picked back up, only for it to finish fairly quickly after it started.

_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

_I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in gray_

_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

_I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in gray_

_(Only...)_

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

_Me...!_

_Shatter me!_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

The music died down and so did Makoto's singing, everyone tapping on their monitors; scoring her on how well she did. That's how things worked, the other students and the teachers scored you on their monitors and the scorings determined your rank in the school. It was also designed to where nobody could sabotage another student, to be fair.

"Thank you, Makoto. It was lovely." Our teacher, Miss Yamakawa, said as her eyes scanned over the clipboard once more, "Now, I think we'll have Mirai Brookstone."

As soon as she said my name, I immediately became nervous. I was one of the youngest students attending the school, at the mere age of 12, so everyone seemed to stare at me a lot or whisper to each other about me.

Stepping on-stage, I went straight to the microphone, taking it off of its stand. "Well, since I don't have to sing an original song," I began, pausing to glance at Keiko and Yukio, "I decided to sing one of my favorite songs, so here it goes. Hit it!"

_It's time for training and we're getting started-_

_It's on, you know_

_And we wanna see you whip and shout it-_

_We rock, you roll!_

_They say, go slow_

_And everything just stands so still_

_We say, go go!_

_We're ready for the fight, we know the drill_

_Monday morning and we feel defeated,_

_Seems so long ago_

_Tuesday's comin' -_

_We just keep on beatin'_

_'Til we're in our zone_

_They say, go slow_

_And everything just stands so still_

_We say, go go!_

I danced to the beat of the music, ignoring the looks I was receiving from some of the older students, mainly other girls. Smiling to myself, I brought the mic to my lips again, continuing to sing.

_You're gonna see us rip into it,_

_Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin_

_And then we jump back to it again_

_Ninja-Go!_

_Ninja-Go!_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_We're gonna do it again,_

_We just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin_

_And then we jump back to it again_

_Ninja-Go!_

_Ninja-Go!_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_And do the weekend whip yeah!_

_Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover_

_We gotta push our game_

_We slept on Thursday just to get it over,_

_The whip's a day away!_

_They say, go slow!_

_And everything just stands so still_

_We say, go go!_

_You're gonna see us rip into it,_

_Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin_

_And then we jump back to it again_

_Ninja-Go!_

_Ninja-Go!_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_We're gonna do it again,_

_We just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin_

_And then we jump back to it again_

_Ninja-Go!_

_Ninja-Go!_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_And do the weekend whip_

Someone to my left snickered, making me turn to see who'd done it, only to find none other than Keiko's rival, Nami.

_They say, no no!_

_But we don't wanna sit around no more_

_We say, go go!_

_You're gonna see us rip into it,_

_Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin_

_And then we jump back to it again_

_Ninja-Go!_

_Ninja-Go!_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_We're gonna do it again,_

_We just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin_

_And then we jump back to it again_

_Ninja-Go!_

_Ninja-Go!_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_And do the weekend whip_

_Ninja-Go!_

_Ninja-Go!_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_And do the weekend whip_

_Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin!_

* * *

**Kenji's POV**

Mirai finished her song and quickly hopped off-stage, pausing to give Yukio and Makoto high-fives. I knew why she'd chosen to sing that particular song. She'd chosen it because her and my dad really get along, and it's their favorite song.

I snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a pen against the clipboard as Miss Yamakawa scanned the list, looking for who was going to sing next. One by one, students got up and performed their song until it was just me, Yukio, Keiko, and Nami left.

Nami is Keiko's rival, and always tries to upstage Keiko, only to fail at it. "Okay, Miss Matsumoto, you're up." Miss Yamakawa said, Nami standing up and heading to the stage, shooting Keiko a smug smile as the music started.

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit..._

_And party, and party_

_I stumbled up to the window_

_Opened the curtains to blinding light_

_Make-up all over the pillow_

_What went on? What went on?_

_What went on last night?_

_You look so sweet while you're dreaming (yeah)_

_Holding your bottle of Tanqueray (yeah)_

_It isn't even the weekend_

_Baby, that's how I know you're the one for me_

_I wanna party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party, and party_

It made sense for people to be moving along to her song, since it was a bit catchy, but I figured it was mainly because she was one of the most popular girls at our school. Most guys at school tried to be sweet to her hoping to get laid, while other girls were nice to her because since she popular, she could become their friend and easily make them popular too.

_'Cause when the sun sets baby_

_On the avenue_

_I get that drunk sex feeling_

_Yeah, when I'm with you_

_So put your arms around me, baby_

_We're tearing up the town_

_'Cause that's just how we do_

_We got that sweet, hot loving_

_Dancing in the dark_

_Out in the streets we're running_

_Shut down every bar_

_So put your arms around me, baby_

_We're tearing up the town_

_'Cause that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_Hangover, I think I'm broken_

_You said the fix is a shot of Jack_

_I said, "Man, what are you smoking?"_

_But alright, pour a glass, and we'll throw 'em back_

_I wanna party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party, and party_

Next to me, Keiko was grinning smugly, mumbling to herself. "I'm so gonna wipe the floor with her." Deep inside, I knew that what she'd said was true. Keiko was the more talented of the two of them, but Nami still refuses to give up on ranking better than Keiko.

_'Cause when the sun sets baby_

_On the avenue_

_I get that drunk sex feeling_

_Yeah when I'm with you_

_So put your arms around me baby_

_We're tearing up the town_

_'Cause that's just how we do_

_We got that sweet, hot loving_

_Dancing in the dark_

_Out in the streets we're running_

_Shut down every bar_

_So put your arms around me, baby_

_We're tearing up the town_

_'Cause that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_I wanna party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit..._

_And party, and party_

_I wanna party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit..._

_And party, and party_

_'Cause when the sun sets baby_

_On the avenue_

_I get that drunk sex feeling_

_Yeah when I'm with you_

_So put your arms around me baby_

_We're tearing up the town_

_'Cause that's just how we do_

_We got that sweet hot loving_

_Dancing in the dark_

_Out in the streets we're running_

_Shut down every bar_

_So put your arms around me baby_

_We're tearing up the town_

_'Cause that's just how we do_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and party_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

Her song came to an end, making Nami hop down from the stage, winking in our direction. Glancing at Keiko, I could tell she was slightly...pissed off, glaring daggers at Nami, who tried to smile as innocently as possible as she took her seat.

"Okay, so we're down to our top 3 students of the school." Miss Yamakawa announced, her eyes not looking up from her clipboard, "Keiko, Brookstone, Yukio Brookstone, and Kenji Walker."

Upon hearing our names, the class bursted into a series of mixed reactions. Girls were staring and practically drooling at me and Yukio, while _boys_ made googly eyes at Keiko. I could already feel my anger rising, my hands clenching into fists as I glared at them.

"So, I think we'll start with the lowest ranked out of you three," She began, stopping to check off a name on her clipboard, "Kenji, you're up! Do your best!"

With that, I made my way onto the stage and signalled for the techy audio guys in the back to start the music to my song. Once it started, I raised the microphone to my mouth, starting to sing.

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_Yeah..._

"Yeah, go Kenji!" Yukio shouted from the crowd, giving me a thumbs up. I sent on back to him, smiling before my eyes landed on someone else, Keiko. She...wasn't looking at me, but she seemed to be smiling and swaying to the beat, her eyes closed.

_Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one_

_Tear me apart and then some_

_How do we call this love_

_I try to run away but your eyes_

_Tell me to stay, oh why,_

_Why do we call this love_

_It seems like we've been losing control_

_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_

_When I say_

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

Writing this song was so much different than singing it. Singing it isn't nearly as difficult as writing it had been, but either way, I felt like I had to sing this.

_Maybe some part of you just hates me_

_You pick me up and play me_

_How do we call this love?_

_One time tell me you need me tonight_

_To make it easy, you lie_

_And say it's all for love_

_It seems like we've been losing control_

_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_

_When I say_

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh_

_Me and my broken heart_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh_

_Me and my broken_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(Me and my broken)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_How do we call this?_

_It's just me_

_It's just me_

_It's just me_

_Me and my broken heart_

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

After my song ended and I hopped off-stage, I received lots of whoops and squeals from the guys and girls in our class. I never really saw why they'd do that for me, it wasn't like I was some big deal or anything. I could sing, so what? So can lots of other people...

"Alright, our next performer is Keiko Brookstone, rank 2 throughout the entire school." Miss Yamakawa announced, leaning back in her chair as she laid her clipboard down on the desk and waited for Keiko's performance.

Keiko stood from her chair, a smile on her face as she happily hopped on-stage and grabbed the mic. The music began and she stood there, waiting for the precise moment to start singing.

_Somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move_

_Please Somebody_

_Test my reality_

_Check if there's a weak spot_

_Clingin' to insanity_

_In hopes the world will ease up_

_Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better_

_'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure_

_Everyone started out a little insane_

_But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game_

_But some of you never learned to drop the act_

_So under that skin of yours: a heart attack_

Her song fit her pretty well, all rock and roll but with a meaning behind it. That's why I believe Keiko is ranked number 2 in our school, cause she can sing and she puts emotion and meaning into each performance.

_'Cause everybody's so scared_

_We don't wanna go there_

_We don't wanna make a move_

_We got all our lives to lose_

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_

_I play along_

_Like I don't know what's going on_

_Somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move_

_Please somebody make a move_

_We all know_

_We all know what's going on_

_And if I had the answers I'd have written them out_

_So I can tell you what to do and what this thing is about_

_But all I've ever learned comes second-hand_

_And I dare not preach what I don't understand_

_You and I; we share the same disease_

_Cover up; compromise what we grieve_

_I've let more than my share of revivals die_

_This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight_

_'Cause everybody's so scared_

_We don't wanna go there_

_We don't wanna make a move_

_We got all our lives to lose_

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_

_I play along_

_Like I don't know what's going on_

_Somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move_

_Please somebody make a move_

_We all know_

_We all know what's going on_

I found myself staring, as though in a daze, at Keiko throughout her performance, earning me a nudge from both Mirai and Yukio.

_Pointing my fingers the problems still linger_

_They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger_

_Running with fire, I live like a liar_

_Please somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_

_Somebody make a move (The problems still linger)_

_Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_

_Somebody_

_Somebody make a move_

_'Cause everybody's so scared_

_We don't wanna go there_

_We don't wanna make a move_

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_

_I play along_

_'Cause everybody's so scared_

_We don't wanna go there_

_We don't wanna make a move_

_We got all our lives to lose_

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_

_I'll play along_

_Like I don't know what's going on_

_Somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move_

_Please somebody make a move_

_We all know_

_We all know what's going on_

_Somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move_

_Please somebody make a move_

_We all know_

_We all know what's going on_

Keiko's song ended and she shot a smug smile over to Nami, who puffed out a cheek and crossed her arms in anger. She knew she'd been beaten by Keiko, and everyone else knew she had been too as Keiko hopped off-stage and came to sit back between me and Mirai.

Miss Yamakawa and everyone else's faces grew large smiles as Miss Yamakawa announced the next, and final, performer. "Up next, Yukio Brookstone!"

Girls squealed and began looking as though theyd throw themselves at him at any second, while guys just whooped or glared at him. He smiled all the same and picked up the mic, smiling at both of his sisters before he started singing.

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_

_And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for_

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_

_Her words were swimming through his ears again_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

People were moving along to his song, much more than they had for any of our songs. Yukio's music had that effect on people, it made them wanna dance and sing along to it. It was easy to see why he was considered the most talented guy at school.

_He senses something, call it desperation_

_Another dollar, another day_

_And if she had the proper words to say,_

_She would tell him_

_But she'd have nothing left to sell him_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

_Mona Lisa wear me out_

_Pleased to please ya_

_Mona Lisa wear me out_

I had been in the room when Yukio had written this song, but heaing it now was totally different from reading it. Reading Yukio's song had been good cause I knew it was gonna be great, but now that I was listening to it, I knew I had been wrong. It wasn't great, it was awesome.

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

When he stopped singing, the class bursted into applause, whistling and cheering as Yukio jumped off the stage, doing a backflip, and took his seat. Miss Yamakawa and everyone else were beaming throughout the rest of class, which was only about five minutes.

When the bell rang, me and the others ran from the classroom, only for me and Yukio to get pulled back by a couple of girls. I immediately recognized them as Kaori Mori and Rini Yamazaki.

"U-Um, hi Yukio." Rini said, blushing like she was a firetruck instead of a human. Her and Yukio have this whole 'I like you, you like me, but we're too chicken to say anything about it' thing going on. If Keiko liked me, that would probably describe how we'd be...

"Hi, Rini. What's up?" Yukio asked her, rubbing the back of his neck, something he only did when around her. I smirked as the two of them chatted with one another, turning to head to our room.

Entering our room, I plopped down onto my bed and pulled out my laptop, wanting to watch an anime like I used to with my parents and everyone else. Clicking open one folder, I clicked on episode 1 of Baka and Test, laying back and watching it until Yukio came in.

He had the world's biggest grin on his face as he plopped down on his bed, sighing as he stared at the ceiling. "Dude, what's up with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Rini and I are going to the dance together." Yukio stated bluntly, smiling.

After that, the rest of the night consisted of me prodding him for more information about who'd asked who to the dance and what he was planning on the two of them doing at the dance until he hit me and went to bed. I quickly fell asleep myself, closing my eyes and my brain practically shutting down.

* * *

**Okay, so there you go! I promise this story is gonna have plenty of action, just not yet!**

**I'm currently accepting OCs to use as villains in some future chapters, so feel free to submit an OC! I'm only gonna need like maybe 5 or 6 to act as MAIN villains!**

**Oh, and the next few chapters are gonna be set during the exact same day as this one, only from the point of view of another character from one of the other schools, like maybe Haru, Wu, or Karin's POV!**

**Let me know who's POV you'd like to see in the next chapter, and who you're favorite character is so far!**


End file.
